


All the Pretty Colors

by EllaBesmirched (El_Bell)



Series: Mod About You [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, I blame Kylo, LSD, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, This is probably not the best way to address your problems Hux, Threesome - M/M/M, hipster bar body mod au, religious homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Bell/pseuds/EllaBesmirched
Summary: When Hux gets an unexpected visitor, Kylo thinks of a novel way to cheer him up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just all agree that Kylo is a terrible influence? And also that he never got the elementary school chat about peer pressure?
> 
> Please enjoy this update in the lives of my favorite mismatched duo. You may notice that some time has passed since our last installment-- from here on out (I'm sure I've got a few more stories to tell) time might get a little wibbly wobbly. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Alarm off.”

It was the first sound Hux heard. An instant later, he realized his alarm had been pinging gently for long enough that the melody had insinuated itself into his dreams. 

“Alarm off.”

Hux smiled into his pillow as the alarm kept dinging and Kylo groaned furiously. 

“Hux,” he whined, rolling into Hux’s space and cocooning him in one thick arm. “Make it stop.”

Kylo was not a morning person. 

“Alarm off,” Hux said in amusement, turning under Kylo’s arm so they were facing each other. The alarm obediently went quiet and Hux made a mental note to set up his virtual assistant to accept voice commands from Kylo. 

Kylo squinted blearily at him; the eye liner he’d been wearing for his show the night before was spreading like a bruise to the edges of his eyebrows and settling into the creases under his eyes. Hux wordlessly reached out and thumbed away the worst of it. “You got make-up on my pillow.” 

“It’s too early for me to care.” 

Hux laughed. “It’s ten AM.”

“Exactly.” Kylo squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face into the pillow. 

“No,” Hux groaned, pulling him closer. “Wake up. I don’t ever get to spend a whole weekend with you and I’m not wasting half our Saturday by letting you sleep until two. Let’s get brunch.” 

Kylo pouted prettily and then tucked Hux’s head under his chin. “Just a few more minutes.” 

Hux puffed hot air against Kylo’s chest. He knew how this worked-- Kylo would ‘a few more minutes’ him until at least noon, with Hux dozing comfortably against his chest the whole time. When he finally did crawl out of bed, they’d both be sluggish and lazy for the rest of the day. Hux had already set his alarm forward by two hours at Kylo’s request. 

He pressed a kiss to the little hollow at the base of Kylo’s neck and Kylo hummed in contentment. When he scraped his teeth along a collarbone, the hum turned into a hiss and Kylo half complained, “Red.”

Grinning to himself, Hux kissed his way down Kylo's chest. 

“Aw, fuck, Red, that's not  _ fair _ \--” he whispered. The sound turned into a full throated moan when Hux, without any preamble, sucked Kylo’s flaccid, pierced cock into his mouth and swallowed as much as he could before Kylo woke up enough to reach full mast. Kylo, even more so than Hux, loved getting sucked off first thing in the morning. Hux had gotte very good at drawing out the exact reactions he wanted when he was here; he could make it last and last until Kylo was begging and humping against his lips, desperate for release, or he could curl his tongue just right, purse his lips just right, and have Kylo coming in seconds whether he wanted to or not. It was incredibly satisfying.

This orgasm, he decided, was only going to be one of several today, so he didn’t bother drawing it out. Instead, he left Kylo gasping and giggling on the bed several minutes later and crossed into the bathroom to rinse the taste of come out of his mouth. When he emerged a moment later with freshly brushed teeth, Kylo had his hand pressed to his eyes and was grinning stupidly at the ceiling. 

“You’re evil, you know that?”

Hux smirked, tugged on a shirt, and left the room. He padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, an oversized Beatles t-shirt Kylo had left here last month falling off his shoulder.

“Get up,” he called behind him. “I’m making coffee.” 

He set about the task and dimly heard Kylo’s feet hit the floor in his bedroom. Seconds later, the muffled misty pounding of the shower lilted from the upstairs bathroom. Hux smiled to himself and considered climbing in with him. 

Then the doorbell rang. 

Hux frowned at the door. “Just a second,” he called, feeling around for his cell phone so he could check the security feed of the front porch. 

His phone was back in his room, along with the jeans he’d worn to Kylo’s show last night. He grabbed the former and started pulling up the feed as he stepped into the later. 

He paused with his hand on the bedroom door, a very familiar, very red head materializing on his cell phone. 

Hux’s heart hammered painfully in his chest and he dashed to the front door-- Kylo, the bedroom, and the cell phone entirely forgotten. 

Brendol Hux waited very patiently for Hux to open his door. When Hux appeared, hair in his eyes and hands shaking in someone else’s ill-fitting t-shirt, Brendol only surveyed him distantly, politely even, and said, “Armitage. Have I caught you at a bad time?”

_ At a bad time? _ Hux wanted to scream in his face. Brendol didn’t  _ look  _ upset, but that didn’t really mean anything where Brendol was concerned. He rarely looked anything but disinterested. 

“No, sir,” Hux said automatically, even though a tiny, angry part of his brain was screaming that it was and always would be a bad time and a larger, more nervous part was thinking of Kylo in the shower. “Er. Come in,” he stepped back to allow Brendol entry, heart still fluttering painfully fast. 

Brendol stepped inside, his brown loafers clicking on Hux’s polished wood floors. There was a moment of tense, unbearable silence and then Brendol said, “You’ve changed these floors.” 

Hux had to bite back a laugh.  _ Unbelievable.  _ “Why are you here?” he said instead. “Is Mom alright? Is Addy--” 

Brendol blinked at him. “Your mother is fine. Everyone is fine.” 

Hux let out the shaking breath he’d been holding, and all his fear was instantly replaced with skeptical fury. What the fuck was Brendol  _ doing  _ here? 

Hux stood with his hand on the door and realized he was openly gaping when Brendol’s eyes did a third sweep of the new floors Hux had had installed last spring. 

Hux shut the door and said coldly and stiffly, “Would you like some coffee?”

“Certainly.” 

Hux silently led Brendol into the kitchen and poured him a cup of the coffee Hux had made for Kylo. 

_ Kylo.  _

This was bad. 

Brendol sat down silently at the kitchen table and Hux watched him expectantly. Brendol wasn’t acting like himself; he was uncomfortable, awkward, when usually he commanded every room he stepped into with a pristine and unerring grasp. 

He’d been here for five minutes and Hux had already had enough. “Sir. Why are you here?” 

“I.” Brendol paused and sipped his coffee fastidiously. 

“Sugar?” Hux asked flatly, knowing Brendol always drank his coffee black. 

“No, thank you,” Brendol replied as if he was speaking to a barista. 

Hux’s jaw slid. “Sir.” 

“Armitage,” Brendol muttered. Hux blinked. His father  _ never  _ said anything he wasn’t completely sure of. And he was gazing into his coffee instead of giving Hux that awful scanning stare he’d perfected when Hux was a child, the one that had made Hux too terrified to ever even think of telling a lie. “I. I wanted to apologize for our. Last communication.”

Hux laughed. It was a cruel, bitter sound, but Brendol kept going. “I am. Very regretful of some things that were said and--”

“Which things?” Hux demanded, voice low and furious. “The part where I said the article wasn’t fake, or the part where you said I’m going to burn in hell and you’re ashamed to call me your son?”

Brendol breathed out, nostrils flaring, and his jaw tightened. “Armie--”

“Do not call me that,” Hux hissed. Brendol hadn’t called him that since he was sixteen. Addy was the only one who still called him that. 

“Armitage. I--” Brendol breathed out and set his coffee cup down before he lifted his eyes to Hux’s face. “I was hoping we could… talk.”

“Talk?” Hux said incredulously. “About what?” 

“About. You. Coming home.”

Hux stared at him, the words rolling around in his head like stones. Brendol wanted Hux to come home? Why? To what end? Hux met his eye and said as steadily as he could, “Nothing’s changed. I’m. I’m sorry about the article, I am, that you had to find out that way. It never occurred to me they’d print it. But. I’d. I’d known I needed to tell you for a long time.”

Brendol straightened his shoulders and twisted in his chair. “Son, I know. I know sometimes, being a-a young man of your age, in this  _ climate,  _ I know things can be very  _ confusing  _ sometimes--”

“I’m not confused,” Hux snapped loudly. “I’m gay, I’m not stupid.” He wasn’t going to subject himself to whatever it was Brendol and his mother had planned. Of course, maybe if he played nice, they’d let him see Adalaide--

“I. I know you think--”

“Know. I know. I’ve known most of my life.”

“But--”

“There’s no ‘ _ buts’,  _ Dad!” Hux exclaimed. “Stop it, would you just stop it? Did you just come here to what, remind yourself how much you hate me?”

Brendol put his coffee cup down and gaped openly at Hux. “I don’t. Armitage, I don’t  _ hate  _ you, I  _ love  _ you, that’s why I’m here, that’s why you’re mother and I--”

“If you start lecturing me about my immortal soul I’m going to throw you out,” Hux told him flatly. 

“It’s just… sometimes, sometimes God challenges us--”

Hux laughed bitterly. “You should go.” 

“ _ Armitage--”  _  Brendol began. 

The upstairs door banged open loudly and Kylo called down, “Hey, babe, what’d you do with my toothbrush?” 

Hux’s eyes snapped to the landing, as did Brendol’s. 

Kylo was standing on the balcony with a towel wrapped around his waist, his wet hair dripping onto his chest. He drew up short when he looked down and saw Brendol. 

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t realize--” he said quickly, stepping away from the landing and back toward the room. 

Hux called tiredly, “Top right drawer,” and Kylo disappeared into the bedroom. 

The silence was long and terrible. Brendol picked his coffee mug back up and his fingers were white where he clenched it. Neither of them spoke. Hux tried to steel himself, to prepare himself for what was to come, and then Kylo was trotting down the stairs in jeans and a tight black t-shirt that Kylo probably stole from Hux’s dresser, with his wet hair tied back. 

He peered between Hux and Brendol and said, “Is everything okay, Red?” His voice was soft and warm, and Hux felt a rush of gratitude, of comfort. He made up his mind quickly then; he had nothing to be ashamed of. And he especially wouldn’t be ashamed of Kylo. 

“Dad, this is Kylo.” Kylo did a double take and stared in amazement at Brendol. “My boyfriend.” 

Kylo smiled at him, and Hux felt his chest loosen. He took a careful breath, felt some of his panic trickle away. Kylo was here. He’d be fine. It’d be fine. 

Brendol’s jaw slid. “Boyfriend.” 

Once, that tone would have made Hux’s heart race, would have filled his guts with shame over the idea that he had disappointed his father. 

But now, Hux was used to being a disappointment. 

Kylo’s jaw tightened, but he was still smiling. He stuck out his hand. Brendol eyed it. 

“Kylo, this is my father, Brendol Hux,” Hux said professionally. Brendol took Kylo’s hand. 

“A pleasure to meet you, sir,” Kylo said respectfully. The he glanced at Hux. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. Should I go?”

“No,” Hux said, standing and brushing Kylo’s hand with his. “It’s fine. Let me get you some coffee.”

Kylo leaned over and pecked Hux on the temple. Hux flushed because Brendol was watching, and he jerked away before he could remind himself that he wasn’t going to hide anymore, he  _ wasn’t.  _ “I’ll get it,” Kylo said gently, only frowning a little at Hux’s skittishness. “You two. Talk.” He gave Brendol a short, piercing look, and then turned away. He filled a cup of coffee and then disappeared into Hux’s den.

Hux sat back down. 

Brendol said again, “Boyfriend.” 

Hux nodded. “For almost a year now.” 

“Have you lost your mind?”

Hux lifted his chin. “You don’t know him.”

“I don’t need to know him,  _ look  _ at him--”

“I love him,” Hux hissed. “He’s a good man, smart, funny, kind, talented. He’s good for me.”

“ _ Good for you?  _ Armitage, he’s a  _ thug _ .”

Hux slammed his cup down, suddenly shaking. He knew it would have been easier for Brendol if Kylo had been clean cut and buttoned up. But Kylo was Kylo and Hux loved him for it. “He’s a better man that I deserve,” Hux said loudly. 

Brendol opened his mouth to shout back, but suddenly Hux’s skin crawled and he realized Kylo was back in the doorway, no doubt drawn by Hux’s shouting. He stared at Hux, eyes shadowy and unreadable, and then crossed the room. Hux was horrified to find tears pricking at the backs of his eyes, his heart suddenly clenching and unclenching in his chest. 

Kylo kissed him gently, chastely, but full on the lips. Brendol huffed furiously, and then Kylo sat down heavily at the table before Hux could stop him. He looked Brendol in the eye and Hux felt his pulse quicken again. No one looked at Brendol Hux like that. Kylo was  _ staring him down.  _

Brendol seemed just as stunned as Hux was. 

“Darling,” Hux said gently. “It’s alright--”

“No, it’s not,” Kylo said steadily. “Why are you here, Mr. Hux?”

“That’s none of your business--”

“Yes, it is,” Kylo replied evenly. “We had a nice day planned and you’re upsetting him.” 

“Kylo--” Hux said gently. 

“I’m here because I  _ miss my son,”  _ Brendol said furiously. Hux felt like he’d been struck. Brendol missed him?  _ Brendol?  _ “And we want him to come  _ home.” _

“You’re the ones who told him not to come back,” Kylo’s voice was even and steady but the savageness of his words made Hux’s stomach clench, the unyielding truth in them. 

“I’m  _ sorry,”  _ Brendol said, turning his eyes on Hux. “Armie, I’m sorry. Please. Please come home for Thanksgiving.” 

Hux was suddenly too tired to stand. He sagged into a chair and put his temple in his hand. “Kylo and I are spending Thanksgiving with his family,” Hux said softly. “I’m making. I’m making Mom’s stuffing.”

“Christmas?” Brendol said hopefully. 

“My parents rented a cabin in West Virginia,” Kylo said evenly. “We’re going skiing.” 

Brendol swallowed audibly. The room was silent and he sipped his coffee. Then he said carefully, “What do your parents do, Kylo?”

Hux narrowed his eyes. 

“My mother is a writer, sculptor, and art professor,” Kylo answered. “And my father is a pilot.”

“A pilot? What does he fly?”

“Small planes, mostly. He owns a small business transporting packages.”

“And what. What do you do?”

“I’m a musician. I make ends meet by tending bar.” 

Brendol scowled very slightly, but then Hux remembered something. “Kylo?”

“Yeah?”

Hux gave Brendol a tight smile that was maybe more hopeful than it should have been. He hadn’t left yet, after all. He was still here. “I think my father would appreciate knowing your legal name.” 

Brendol lifted his brows. 

Kylo huffed in amusement. He looked at Brendol and smiled in a devastatingly charming, kind of way that was just the tiniest bit threatening, and Hux’s heart fluttered for a completely different reason. “Right. You’re all classical music buffs.” Brendol’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “It’s Ben Solo. I--”

Brendol’s brows furrowed. “You--” He looked at Hux. “That album--”

Hux nodded. “The very same.” He glanced at Kylo. “Dad’s the one who bought it for me,” he explained. “Thought I’d appreciate hearing music from someone my own age,” he added with a chuckle. 

Brendol peered between him and Kylo and said, “You loved that album. He listened to it when he studied every night,” he added, looking at Kylo. 

The knot in Hux’s chest loosened a little more. Kylo laughed. “That’s very kind. I can’t stand to even think about it, to be honest.”

“Why?” Brendol and Hux both demanded at the same time. They glanced at each other and Kylo chuckled. He relaxed back into his seat, just a little. 

“I was thirteen. The thing about prodigies,” Kylo explained, “is that we’re mostly just mimicking what we hear, without necessarily understanding it. Technically I was decades of ahead of my peers, but  _ musically _ …” He shrugged. “My coach was also an incredible teacher for technique, but I’m not really impressed by his musicality, and at that age, I mostly just did what he told me. So when I listen to those recordings, sure, the execution is flawless-- well mostly-- but the phrasing, the  _ emotion,  _ it’s all over the place, it never really  _ connects _ , you don’t  _ feel  _ it like you should feel those composers.” 

Brendol nodded along, but didn't respond, and Hux felt warm surprise spreading in his chest. Brendol was trying. He was  _ actually _ trying. And Kylo. Maybe Kylo was charming him, just a bit. 

They talked for fifteen more minutes. Kylo eased all the tension in the room, made Brendol laugh. Then he kissed Hux on the temple again (Hux didn’t flinch at all this time) and said, “I need to call Mom. It’s her birthday.”

And he went back upstairs. 

Brendol watched him go. “I. I suppose he’s.”

“He’s wonderful,” Hux said. “I know he looks. I know it’s a lot, but he’s really a good man. He’s just.” Hux smirked. “Free spirited.”

“He. He cares about you.” Brendol said slowly, staring into the cold dregs of his coffee. 

“Yes, he does.” 

“If you’re going to spend Christmas with his family, I hope you will consider spending Thanksgiving with us.”And then he added,  “Both of you.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Hux paused. “Are you. Are you… okay with this?” 

Brendol sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I’ll ever be ‘okay’ with it.”

Hux nodded. At least Brendol was being honest. 

 

After he left, Kylo cocooned Hux in his arms and refused to let him go. Hux pressed his face to Kylo’s solid chest and when he pulled away, his eyes were wet. 

“He wants us to come for Thanksgiving,” Hux said, voice thick. 

“Are we going? Mom and Dad will understand.” 

“I don’t know,” Hux admitted. “I don’t know, I keep feeling like it’s a trap. Like I’m going to walk into an  _ intervention _ with the whole damn family and  _ Father Peters _ .”

Kylo kissed him on the forehead. “We can always leave if that’s what happens, babe.” 

“Oh, it’s not that simple, Kylo,” Hux snapped. “It never is with my family.” 

Kylo rubbed Hux’s shoulders in a familiar, comforting motion. Then he gave Hux a mischievous little grin. “It sounds like you’ve got a lot of feelings about your dad that you need to work through.” 

“You think?” Hux snapped. 

Kylo’s grin got bigger. “Come on. Let’s go to my place. I’ve got just the thing.”

Before Hux could ask him just what he was planning, Kylo was moving around Hux’s house, collecting a strange assortment of items and gathering them on the couch. He grabbed: Hux’s favorite pillow and blanket; a silk robe he’d gotten for Hux mostly as a joke, but had caught Hux wearing on more than one occasion as he styled his hair in the morning or lounged around in the very late evening; a fleece lined hoodie Hux had stolen from Kylo’s; and three books of art from Hux’s library that he knew were Hux’s favorites. Hux watched him on his mission, but before he’d finished collecting everything, Kylo turned to Hux and said, “Go pack some clothes. We’re gonna stay at my place today.” 

“But I have reservations at--” Hux began to protest. 

Kylo paused and gave Hux his most charming smile. “Cancel them! We’ll have more fun staying in, I promise.”

Hux glared at him. Kylo pouted. Hux gave in.

The last thing Kylo grabbed was Hux’s laptop. Then he kissed Hux on the cheek and said, “Let’s go.” 

When they got to Kylo’s apartment, the place was empty. The Ticos were visiting their extended family in Vietnam; Rey had been staying with Finn all week, plus, Kylo said, she was working a double today since Kylo had requested off. So they had the place to themselves. It felt much larger without all Kylo’s roommates moving through it, and the sight of the usually bustling living room neat, tidy, and empty made Hux feel a little sad. His house and Kylo’s bedroom were where he and Kylo spent their time alone, wrapped up in each other; Kylo’s living room was for good friends and better beer, and, though Hux would never admit it out loud, sickly sweet smoke that made his eyes feel heavy and his chest feel light. 

Kylo dropped the bag he’d packed, and kissed Hux on the lips. “Put on your PJs,” he instructed, using his bossiest tone that always made Hux want to do what he said, but complain about it every step of the way. 

“What are you up to?” Hux demanded. He didn’t like the mischievous look in Kylo’s eyes. 

“Go get changed and I’ll show you,” he teased. 

“Why do I need to be wearing my pajamas?” 

Kylo shrugged. “I guess you don’t. I just want you to be as comfy as possible.” 

Hux gave Kylo his most unnerved stare, but Kylo only pouted at him and Hux felt annoyance flare through his chest. Kylo  _ knew  _ he was impossible to deny when he looked at Hux like that. Hux grabbed his bag and stomped into Kylo’s room to change. 

When he came back a few minutes later, Kylo was digging through his freezer. He’d deposited two bags of burritos, frozen vegetables, and three frozen pizzas on the counter before he emerged holding what looked to Hux like a ring box. He grinned devilishly, and handed it to Hux, saying “Hold this,” while he stuffed all the food haphazardly back in. Hux curiously flipped open the box and found a little packet of aluminum foil. He plucked it out of the box just as Kylo was turning around. 

“Kylo, what is this--”

“That,” Kylo interrupted, snatching the foil from Hux’s fingers and carefully unwrapping it, “is our Saturday.” 

The foil had little pieces of paper inside. Hux glared at Kylo, deadpan. “Alright, what is it.” 

Kylo grinned. “It’s L.” 

“L.”

“L!”

“As in  _ LSD?”  _ Hux demanded furiously. “You expect me to  _ drop acid  _ like some… some… dirty hippie?”

“It’ll be fun!” Kylo protested. “And it’s great for like, figuring out feelings and shit.”

“ _ I don’t need drugs to know my father is an asshole.”  _

“He wants you to come home for Thanksgiving,” Kylo pointed out brightly. “So he can’t be all bad.” 

“No. He’s not, he’s just-- he’s--”

“This is what I mean! Look, it’s easy, you just suck on this for a while and in a few hours you won’t be worried about Daddy Hux  _ at all,  _ I promise.”

Hux frowned. “I don’t know about this Kylo, I-- I mean, the pot is one thing but--”

“Scared?” Kylo said it gently, without the slightest hint of teasing, and Hux frowned at him. “I’ll take care of you, baby,” he said reassuringly, kissing Hux on the forehead now. “Come on! Everyone should try it at least once in their life.”

“Kylo…”

“Don’t you trust me?” 

Hux huffed and blew his hair out of his eyes. Kylo grinned at him and held out the foil. “Take that strip on the right-- yeah, the smaller one.”

Hux stared into the foil. There were four pieces of paper-- one long thin strip, a second smaller strip, and two irregularly shaped pieces that looked like they’d equal the second strip if added together. 

Hux steeled himself with one huge breath and shoved the second strip under his tongue. Kylo grinned at him, plucked out the longest strip, and then wrapped the other two pieces back up. “In case we want a little more later,” he explained. 

The paper tasted like paper. Hux moved it around in his mouth and frowned at Kylo, a strange, reckless excitement building in his stomach. What would his  _ father  _ think?

“How long does it take to work?” Hux asked slowly. 

Kylo grinned and the expression was so mischievous, Hux’s stomach turned. “This is good shit, so you should start feeling it in like twenty minutes.” 

Hux stomach fluttered. “And how long does it last?”

“Twelve hours.” 

“ _ Twelve hours?”  _

“If we’re lucky!” Kylo said cheerfully. “Come on,” he added, throwing his arm around Hux’s shoulders and tonguing the paper around in his mouth. “Let’s watch cartoons.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Poe!” 

Kylo shouted like he’d never been more excited to see someone and Hux lifted his head from his work only briefly. He watched the radiating splotch of color and twisting curls that was Kylo lurch off the couch and sprint to the door to meet Poe and take the bags of carry out from BB’s out of his hands before Poe could get a word in edgewise. 

Hux looked back down at the mass of plastic, metal, and twisting wires that he had his hands in and didn’t say anything. He needed to focus. If he looked away for too long the wires hid and then he had to find them again. 

“How fucked up are you?” Poe groaned. Hux could hear him shrugging out of his jacket. 

“What’d you bring?” Kylo demanded, hands in the bags. 

Hux heard Poe’s shoes radiate across the floor as he came down the hallway and walked around the couch. 

“Hey, Hux.” 

“You brought mozzarella sticks!” Kylo yelped. “Thanks, Poe,” he drawled cheerfully, mouth full of cheese. 

“Is he alright?” Poe demanded. 

“He’s fine,” Kylo replied breezily. 

“Should he be… doing that?”

“It’s all broken,” Kylo said reasonably. “He can’t break it more.” 

“No, I mean. Like, I don’t want him to hurt himself--”

Hux scoffed loudly. “I have two PhDs in cryptography and mechanical engineering, an MBA, and a BS in robotics. I’m not going to  _ hurt  _ myself.” 

“What are you doing?” Poe demanded. 

“Kylo couldn’t find his head phones.”

“They’re hiding,” Kylo pouted. “I think they’re mad at me cause I lost one of the ear covers.” 

“What does that have to do with… all this?”

When Hux didn’t reply, Kylo giggled and said, “Shh, he’s very focused, Poe, leave him alone.” 

“Hey, Red,” Poe said very clearly. 

Hux pointed at Kylo without lifting his head. “Don’t call me that, Dameron, he’s the only one who gets to call me that, don’t call me that.”

“Alright--” Poe huffed gently. “Can you just look at me for a second?”

Hux lifted his eyes. 

“How ya doing?”

“I’m fine,” Hux replied, nonplussed. 

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Hux drawled. 

“So what’s all this then?”

“I’m making Kylo a present.”

“Out of… what is this, every electronic in the apartment?”

“All the broken ones,” Kylo agreed. 

“He had a lot of broken ones,” Hux added, looking back down at his work. He cursed. The wire he’d been working with had grown half a foot and now had three ends instead of two and he wasn’t sure which one was the right one; he’d have to just try them all. “Stop distracting me, you’re making the wires angry,” he snapped. 

Poe chuckled in amusement. “Okay, got it. Don’t make the wires angry.” He sank onto the couch and started pulling out some of the food he’d brought over. “How much did you give him?”

“Three hits,” Kylo said cheerfully. Hux smiled into his mess of wires; cheerful Kylo was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever heard. 

“And you?”

“Six!” Kylo belted. 

Poe chuckled. “How’d you talk him into it, anyway?”

“Mmm,” Kylo moaned sadly. “He’s sad.” 

“Sad.” 

“Mhmm.” He lowered his voice to a whisper, but Hux still heard the words perfectly clearly, in ridged echos that flared and shrunk around him. “His dad came over this morning.” Kylo succinctly explained what had transpired that morning and Poe whistled. Hux shook his head to get the whistle to go away, but it still hung around for three beats longer than Poe had intended. 

“But that’s good, right?” Poe asked over the fading notes. 

Hux scoffed. “If they play nice,” he said firmly, plugging one of his wires in and admiring his handiwork. He turned to his computer and started tapping away at breakneck pace. “They never place nice. I think he’s full of shit,” he said loudly. 

“I know, baby,” Kylo said consolingly. 

“So don’t go?” Poe suggested. 

“I want to see my sister,” Hux told him. “I haven’t seen her in two years and she’s fifteen now and I missed her first day of high school and I want to see her. Kylo, I need your webcam.”

“It’s in my room,” Kylo replied. Hux got up and and journeyed into Kylo’s room, pausing when he stepped through the door. He had to wait for the walls to stop breathing before he was willing to travel further inside, and it took longer than expected. Kylo had a ‘Yellow Submarine’ poster on the wall above his bed; Hux passed the time watching the little blue bird fly circles around Jeremy the No Where Man’s head while the clouds curled in on themselves before he remembered why he’d come in in the first place. 

With only some difficulty, he managed to free the camera from the nest of squirming wires behind Kylo’s computer. Everytime he shifted a wire, it bloomed with more to leave in its place. Hux had to wave his hand in front of his face to break up all the after images and figure out which ones were real; and then he had to deal with the afterimages of his own fingers, hanging, glinting, in the air. 

“Yes!” he muttered enthusiastically when the webcam came free in his hand, trailing it’s cord with a burst of light like the tail of a comet. When he turned to go, a shimmer of color on Kylo’s bed caught his eye. He turned his head and it was flaring out, melding into the comparatively dingy bed sheets, and he couldn’t make sense of it. He had to stare for a long time before he realized it was the silk robe Kylo had brought from Hux’s house. 

With the single minded intensity that seemed to have fully possessed him in the last three hours, Hux laid his hand down on the silk. It was slick like water, so cool to the touch, and all the colors were singing under his fingers, begging to wrap around shoulders and arms and hips and bundle him close.

Kylo gave him this robe. Kylo was woven into every stitch; Hux could seem him, all silver glints and riotous rainbows hiding in the oriental design. When he picked up the fabric (with difficulty since it was airy light and kept flowing through his fingers until he took a full fistful of it) he could smell Kylo’s deodorant and it smelled  _ so good. _

Without a second though, he yanked his t-shirt off and threw the robe over his shoulders. 

When he came out of the room, Kylo had his head on Poe’s shoulder, and he was saying, “Please!” long and loud and cheerfully, like a child trying to wheedle more dessert from its parents. 

“I dunno,” Poe was laughing. “You two don’t want be  _ alone?”  _

“What?” Hux demanded. 

Kylo turned to look at him and his eyes went wide. Then he said, “Woah,” and stared at Hux’s robe-wrapped chest in total silence, eyes flicking rapidly back and forth. 

“Nice robe,” Poe laughed. 

Hux glared at him. “It’s soft. It didn’t want to be on the bed anymore.” Then he added, because it explained everything, “Kylo bought it for me.” 

“It’s so pretty,” Kylo said dreamily, before demanding, “Hux, I wanna touch you.” 

Hux smiled at him and obediently sat down on the sofa. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s chest and put his chin on Hux’s shoulder. “Hux, tell Poe to do drugs with us.” 

Hux looked at Poe. Poe rolled his eyes. Hux said, “Do drugs with us.” 

Poe laughed. Then he looked Hux full in the face and Hux was struck suddenly by how pretty he was; he’d never really noticed the rich color of his skin and the soft glisten in his curls. He’d only thought of Poe as Kylo’s best friend; he’d never taken the time to consider him as an actual person free of Kylo’s inexorable  gravitational pull. 

“You’re cute when you’re fucked up,” Poe told him cheekily, lounging back on the couch with one hand in his own hair. “Laid back looks good on you.” 

Hux shrugged and tugged out of Kylo’s arms, though Kylo squeaked in protest. Hux wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to that. After a thoughtful pause, he said, “Kylo thinks everything looks good on me.” 

He sat back down on the floor to connect the webcam as Poe huffed softly, and said, “Yeah, he does.” 

Kylo put his head back on Poe’s shoulder now that Hux was gone, but he watched Hux from the couch. 

Hux put the webcam in its new home and then went back to his typing, only vaguely aware that Poe was still talking to Kylo. He focused on his programing, got so sucked into it, he only came out when he’d typed the last line of code. 

Then he looked up at Poe and Kylo, sitting close together on the couch and said, “All done.” 

“With what?” Poe asked, staring at the pile of wires and junk Hux had been working on. 

“Kylo, stand right there,” Hux demanded with a point. 

Kylo complied, stood in a clear spot and waited while Hux set his creation down on the floor in front of Kylo. 

“Stand still while it scans you.” 

“ _ Scans you?”  _ Poe said incredulously. 

Hux brought the machine to life with his cell phone with only minor difficulty-- the cell was currently little more than a glowing square of light, but if he held it just right he could still read it. There was the sudden whirring of fans, gears, and motors. The base of the machine was an old RC car Kylo had had shoved in the back of his closet; the whole thing buzzed back and forth once, and then Hux pressed a few more buttons. “Okay, scan complete. What do you want to listen to?”

Kylo shrugged lackadaisically and said, “Queen?” 

Hux grinned and used his phone to access the music library on his server.  _ Killer Queen  _ started piping loudly through the broken Bose computer speakers Hux had repurposed. 

Poe raised both brows. “You made… a stereo?”

“Kylo, walk into the kitchen.”

When Kylo turned to go, the little robot followed him. It followed Kylo all around the apartment as he giggled and ran around his couch.

Hux looked up a Poe. “He lost his headphones.”

“So you  _ made  _ him a  _ robot?” _

Hux shrugged. “It wasn’t hard. The program’s really simple-- it’s just set to follow whoever I set it up to scan. I used one of my security program prototypes to configure the scan itself. I control the whole thing through bluetooth-- I used an old handsfree headset for that. And after that it was just a matter of fixing up and enhancing the speakers and the motor in the car.” 

“Unbelievable,” Poe said shaking his head. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just… buy new headphones? You could have used Amazon Prime and had them delivered here in like an hour.” 

“This was fun,” Hux replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “I don’t know why Kylo keeps every broken electrical thing he’s ever had, but I had a lot to work with. It’s been awhile since I got my hands dirty,” he admitted. He’d given all the broken things a new purpose; they felt much happier now, much brighter than they had when he’d collected them from all the dark, dusty places around Kylo’s apartment. 

“Unbelievable,” Poe muttered, rubbing his hand over the back of his head. “I can barely work my cellphone when I’m that fucked up. It’s like technology conspires against me for the entire trip. Hell, I’m lucky if I can work the microwave. Last time, I nearly burned my apartment down cause i forgot I put a frozen pizza in the oven.”

Hux gave Poe a withering look. “Technology is what I  _ do,  _ Dameron.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Poe muttered, giving Hux a shrewd stare in return. Kylo stumbled, giggling, into his bedroom with the car following him. The music muffled when he shut the door. Once he was sure Kylo was out of earshot, Poe said, “You know, we’ve never really talked, you and I.” 

“Why would we?” 

Poe narrowed his eyes. “Because Kylo’s my best friend.” 

“Does that mean we have to be best friends?” 

“No, but-- you don’t think we should get to know each other a little?”

Hux shrugged and adjusted himself so he was sitting cross legged on the floor. The walls were breathing again, and Poe’s hair was growing but he didn’t seem to notice. Hux wanted to touch it. “Kylo wants you to stay,” Hux pointed out. 

“Do you?”

“I don’t mind.” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “I think you should stay. The air where you're standing seems much happier than it did before you were standing there.” 

Poe smiled and the expression was open and charming and just a little vulnerable. There was a glint in his eye, and Hux realized he had little flecks of green hiding in the warm brown of his irises. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Hux peered back at him. 

“I'm not nice,” Hux said matter-of-factly. He looked back at his computer and started closing some of the programs he'd opened. 

“You're not?” Poe prodded with a curious chuckle. 

Hux gave a black laugh that seemed to surprise Poe. “No, I'm not.” When Poe continued to stare back questioningly, Hux adjusted himself on the floor and leaned back on his hands. “Do you know what I do for a living, Poe?”

Poe shook his head. “You own some kinda software company, right?”

“I own and operate a firm specializing in the creation and implementation of high end security systems, both physical and virtual.” Hux shifted his weight to one hand and waved the other through the air. “My programs are nearly impossible to hack, and as such, I auction them off to the highest bidder.” 

“That's really impressive-” 

“Yes, it is. But what that description fails to capture is exactly who I do business with. You see, I attract a certain clientele, one who values their privacy.” 

Poe blinked at him. “You're saying…. Criminals? You work with criminals?” 

Hux gave Poe a shark-like smile, the one he usually saved for very rich clients who were about to give him very large sums of money. “Now, I'd never say  _ that,”  _ he drawled. “What I would say is, legally, it's none my of business what my clients do once I've put my product in their hands.” 

Poe shifted uncomfortably on the couch. 

Good. He understood. 

Hux narrowed his eyes, and continued. “I don't donate to charity. I don't sign petitions. I I save millions of dollars a year utilizing tax code put in place by men who think I'm ill because I fuck men; hell, I even vote for them.” Hux lifted his chin. “I'm not nice.” 

Poe didn't look as disturbed as Hux had assumed he would (though his eyes did get huge when Hux  said 'millions') and that was strange. People like Poe almost always got out fast when they realized they'd mistaken Hux's politeness for kindness. 

Poe bit his top lip thoughtfully. Then he said, “But you made Kylo a present.” 

“He lost his headphones.” 

Poe’s lips quirked up and he said, “Tell me,  _ Red, _ if you're such an asshole, what are you doing with Kylo?” 

Hux blinked, unsure he understood the question. “Don't call me 'Red.’” 

“What's in it for you?” Poe pushed. “Doing. Shit like this with  _ him.”  _

Hux was quiet, picturing Kylo grinning at him, the colors on his chest and back bleeding into the air and staining everything he touched with joy. 

“He makes me happy,” Hux said slightly awed by the realization. He'd never been a  _ happy _ man. Contentment and happiness weren't the same thing. Hux had been content in his life before Kylo. Business had been good. Phasma kept him sane. He missed Adalaide but only in quiet moments where his mind wandered, and he had plenty to occupy himself. 

But Kylo made him happy. 

Poe smiled. Then he said, “Alright, you’ve convinced me.” 

“What?”

Poe stood up from the couch and crossed into the kitchen. Hux watched Poe retrieve the little box from the freezer (he didn’t need any help finding it) and stuff the remaining pieces of paper in his mouth. For good measure he licked the foil. Then he called, “Alright, Kylo, your boyfriend convinced me. You’re stuck with me.”

“Yay!” Kylo called from the bedroom. Was it just Hux or had he been in there for a while? 

“Darling, are you okay?” Hux called curiously. 

Poe snorted under his breath, “He probably got lost in his mirror.” 

“What!” Hux exclaimed, jerking upright. 

Poe laughed again. “No, I just mean, you know, watching his hair grow and his eyes change color and shit. He's fine, relax.” 

Hux did relax, but he stared suspiciously at the bedroom door until it started to flicker at the edges. Then he started curiously poking at the pile of electronics, wondering if there was another new life hiding under all the ill-used plastic. Kylo finally came trotting out of the room holding a bong, still tickled pink at the car following him. Hux peered over at the source of the music. Bohemian Rhapsody was playing now and Hux could hear vocal lines he’d never heard before, layering the whole composition in stunning color he could practically taste. 

Poe settled onto the couch. Kylo settled in next to him, and then whined, “Red!” until Hux came and snuggled in beside him. Kylo handed him the bong; the thick smoke made everything softer at the edges, made Hux's jaw and fists relax even though he hadn't realized he'd been clenching them.

“You guys want to watch a movie?” Poe said brightly. 

 

Hux got lost in  _ Moana’s  _ ocean. The edges of the TV bled into the rest of the room until Hux was sitting at the edge of the water, watching it wash in tiny swells into the doorways in his periphery. It was beautiful. It was alive and breathing. His cheeks felt wet. 

It all broke when he finally turned his head, went rushing back into the flat screen, and Hux found himself staring at Poe and Kylo instead. 

Kylo was shirtless, had been for hours. Poe had his head in Kylo's lap, mouth in a happy, slightly awed little 'O.’ He was touching all the colors on Kylo's chest while Kylo stared into the TV. Pearlescent glimmers spiraled off Poe's hands, curled round his fingers and trickled away. Hux couldn't wrench himself from the sight. Poe pulled his hands from Kylo's chest, started twisting them through the air and twiddling his fingers so the rainbows stretched, left long streaks wherever he touched. 

At the sound of a giggle, the spell was broken and Hux looked up to find Kylo and Poe watching him. They both laughed when Hux met Kylo's eyes. When Hux only stared at them, Kylo dragged his hand through the air, showed Hux the effervescent trail left behind, and Hux realized Poe had been making those rainbows just for him. 

“I told you this would be fun,” Kylo told him, grinning. 

Hux tried to tell him ‘thank you’ and to call him an ass at the same time, but his eyes had found Kylo's chest again. He tried to pick out his favorite tattoos, but they weren't where he'd left them. 

“Man, your eyes are so fucked up right now,” Poe giggled at Kylo. “I can't look at you, you're freaking me out.” 

Kylo stuck his tongue out. 

“I still can't believe you did that to yourself. You're eyes were so beautiful.” 

“They still are,” Hux said sharply. Something sad had flitted very briefly across Kylo's face; Hux wasn't about to let Poe make Kylo sad. Not when Hux could see galaxies in his eyes.

Kylo smiled at Hux with one side of his face and Hux felt like he was melting into the sofa. How had he managed to end up here? With Kylo. And when, he wondered, would Kylo figure out he didn't belong here at all? 

“Yeah, they are,” Poe agreed easily. 

Kylo looked down at him, and Hux suddenly felt they were both very far away. Kylo had his hands in Poe's hair. Poe was smiling up at him, and something sour turned over in Hux's chest. They were so comfortable with each other. 

Without knowing why, Hux said very softly, “Kylo.” 

Kylo looked over at him and his face softened. “You want some attention, baby?” he teased, and Hux felt like the bottom was dropping out of the couch even more. He hadn't even known what he wanted. But Kylo did. Kylo just looked at him and-- he just  _ knew.  _

Hux nodded. There was no point in lying; Kylo  _ knew.  _

Kylo adjusted himself, leaned over and washed all Hux's unnamed fears away with a kiss. It was the first time Kylo had kissed him since before Poe got here and it was so much more than Hux had expected. He felt it everywhere, felt every cell of his body that was touching Kylo, felt the color spilling out of Kylo's chest and singing from his finger tips and humming round his arms. Felt his lips. 

_ Fuck,  _ his lips. Hux had always been convinced Kylo had the softest lips, lips like cotton candy.

All the electric warmth singing under his skin swelled toward all the ways Kylo was touching him, and Hux moaned in sudden, absolutely complete contentment. 

When he closed his eyes, he saw. 

He felt ridiculous, completely and utterly foolish, for that briefest moment of doubt. If there was ever any 'supposed to be’ in his life, Hux was supposed to be with Kylo. Kylo, who'd stared his father down and somehow made Brendol like him. Kylo, who crumbled all Hux's crushing anxiety up into a little ball like it weighed nothing, tossed it away like it  _ meant  _ nothing. Kylo, who'd never once told Hux to change, to be kinder, to be more relaxed, to be gentler and rounder at all his edges. No, Kylo had never told him to be any of those things; he just made Hux that way through sheer proximity. 

Kylo lifted his head and Hux felt him smile. “Feel better, Red?” 

“Yes,” Hux sighed. “Keep kissing me.” 

Kylo laughed into his lips, said, “Feels good?” 

Hux buried his fingers in Kylo's silky hair and muttered, “Mhmm.” Then he added, “You always make me feel good.” 

Kylo flicked a strand of hair off Hux's forehead. “That's what I'm here for, baby.” He bent for another kiss.

And then Poe, who Hux had some how managed to completely forget about, said mischievously, “Can I help?” 

Kylo turned his head. Hux was suddenly very aware of the beating of his heart. 

Kylo only grinned at Poe before he lowered his head and bit Hux on the jaw. Hux felt it in his toes and he curled them when he hissed and gasped into the air around Kylo's ear. 

Then Poe sucked Hux's earlobe between his teeth and Hux couldn't remember him moving off the couch to kneel beside Hux and Kylo, and he certainly couldn't remember agreeing to this. 

But Kylo was so heavy and comfortable against Hux's chest, it almost cancelled out the strangeness of Poe's hands, smaller than Kylo's, gentler, threading through Hux's hair. 

Hands. Hux gasped. Too many hands.

The touches were light, careful little teases, nothing more. But Hux felt each one in the center of his chest like an emotion, couldn't predict where they would fall, what color they'd leave behind. 

Kylo bit his other ear and Hux's consciousness whited out, left him incapable of moving, speaking,  _ thinking _ , like Kylo's lips had completed a circuit with Poe's and the resulting jolt had decimated him. 

“What do you think, baby?” Kylo whispered gently, all the gorgeous purple in his voice flaring into blues and pinks. “Can Poe and I take care of you?” 

The instant the words made sense, Hux snapped, “No.” 

Poe drew off like he'd been burned and Hux almost gave in then-- he'd only been kissing Hux's  _ ear  _ but it had felt  _ so good.  _

Kylo sat up and frowned down at Hux in conciliatory disappointment. Hux sat up too quickly and realized he was panting. 

“I'm sorry,” Poe told him seriously. “I… I thought that's why you wanted me to stay.” 

Hux stared at him. He'd wanted no such thing. “You two have done this before?” 

“No,” Kylo said quickly, watching Hux with a strange, almost timid expression on his face. “Well,  _ we  _ have, Poe and I have, but… not with anybody else.” 

Hux nodded, unsurprised. He was half convinced Kylo had slept with all his friends at this point. Hux couldn't blame them. Kylo was addictive. 

Hux dropped his eyes to Poe. Poe looked just as concerned as Kylo did, and Hux almost laughed when he realized they were afraid he was upset. 

He wasn't upset. 

His whole body was singing. 

“I don't want you to touch me,” he said softly. Poe swallowed and started to nod. Hux said, “Touch him.” 

Poe's eyes went so wide Hux was legitimately concerned they were going to swallow up his face. If his pupils could have dilated any further, Hux was convinced he watched it happen right then. 

A pleased little smile curled Kylo's lips and he nuzzled into Hux's neck. “You don't have to do this just to make me happy, Red.” 

Hux chuckled as he stared appraisingly at Poe. Poe was a beautiful man. The sun to Kylo's night sky. Poe was so different from Kylo-- stouter and warmer, kind in a way Kylo wasn't. Some part of Kylo's charm and kindness was always manipulation. It still made him a better man than Hux could ever be, still made him safe for his friends and family to rely on, still made him so wonderful. 

But Poe was different. Selfless.

Hux said to Kylo, “Don't you want him to see what a mess I make of you?” 

Kylo's body tightened. Hux knew him so well. 

“Don't you want him to see how much you need me?” 

“Yes,” Kylo hissed, hands in Hux's hair so suddenly, melting against Hux like warm wax. Hux smiled against his flushed, damp skin, realized with a surprised little jolt that he was going to do this. Kylo had always teased him about finding a third partner, had even suggested they let Poe watch one night, when they'd both had too many IPAs. But Hux had never really taken him seriously. It was a fantasy, nothing more. 

He broke from Kylo and leaned toward Poe, sitting on the floor at their feet, and took his chin in hand. Hux kissed him because he had to, because it wasn't real until he felt Poe’s mouth, so soft and yielding, so  _ different  _ from Kylo's, felt the surprised little gasp that melted into a truly surprised moan that made Hux smile. He was rougher than he'd been with Kylo; if they were going to do this, they were doing this on Hux's terms. 

When Hux broke, he kept his fingers wrapped around Poe's chin, only pulled back enough to look into Poe's eyes. Poe swayed toward him like a sapling dominated by a breeze, eyes so wide and soft and maybe just a little awed. Hux said, “You do what I say.” 

Poe said, “Yes.” No. He  _ moaned  _ it. 

Kylo stared at Poe with wide eyes and said to Hux, “What did you do to him?” 

Hux teased, “I just reminded him who you belong to.” 

Kylo shuddered and whispered, “Fuck, Red.” 

Hux looked back at Poe. “Take your shirt off and wait for us in Kylo's bedroom.” 

Poe gave a tiny, eager little chuckle and said, with just a hint of wry sarcasm, “Yes, sir.”

He still sashayed into Kylo's room, dropping his t-shirt on the floor outside the door as he went, leaving little golden sparkles in his wake. 

Kylo looked at Hux. “You really want to do this?” he asked eagerly. “I've never--with three people.”

Hux climbed off the couch and tugged Kylo with him. “I'm going to take you apart, Kylo Ren. He's going to help.” 

Hux turned toward the bedroom, but Kylo pulled him back, jerked him into another of those mind bending kisses, and then breathed, “I love you.” 

Hux bit his lip. “Yeah. I know you do. I love you.” 

The truth of it made Hux's chest too warm and he suddenly couldn't imagine a world in which he wasn't totally comfortable in that knowledge, though it had only been minutes prior that that anxious little voice had wondered just how long this could last. 

_ Forever, _ said something much stronger. 

“Baby, about your dad…” 

“You'll come with me?” Hux asked quietly. 

“Of course,” Kylo insisted, as if Hux was ridiculous for even asking. “You know I will.” 

“I'll be fine than.” He peered into the purple galaxies in Kylo's eyes and had never felt the truth of anything so powerfully before. “If you're there, I'll be fine.” 

“You sure?” Kylo asked him with a fond smile. 

Hux shrugged. “They can't take you from me. And I've lived without them for long enough that we all know I can if I have too. Sorta gives me the upper hand, don't you think?” 

Kylo chuckled, “Yeah. Yeah, you're right, Red.” 

“Come on,” Hux whispered. “Let's go do something my father would be thoroughly ashamed of.” 

Kylo barked a sudden peal of laughter. “If he thought you were gay  _ before _ …”

Grinning, Hux tugged Kylo into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. 

Poe had put on music. 

Hux had to listen hard to recognize it, but he knew the song--  _ Tomorrow Never Knows,  _ off the Beatles’ album,  _ Revolver.  _

_ Turn off your mind, relax, and float downstream.  _

Hux actually laughed. He'd never been partial to this song, but it sounded different now. Of course it did, he mused. John, George, Ringo, and Paul were practically bathing in LSD when  _ Revolver  _ came out. 

Kylo's room was drenched in soft orange light, and it was just a touch warmer in here than it was in the rest of the house. Darth Vader was staring at Poe from her little cage, looking like she'd been interrupted from a very deep sleep. Kylo had so many posters that Hux had never given much thought too until now. Now, they were twisting tendrils of life crawling onto his walls, making everything go blurry at the edges until Hux felt so incredibly isolated in this room, like the world didn't exist beyond these walls. 

He put his lips against Kylo's ear and said, “Kiss him.” 

Kylo crossed to the bed and Poe reached for him before he'd finished kneeling. There was an easy, comfortable familiarity between them, no hesitation or awkwardness. They buried their fingers in each other's hair, leaned into one another and Hux felt a low, fierce pull in his belly. Kylo was stunning. The way he bent into Poe, all his muscles pulled tight under his incredible skin as he tugged Poe's hair and ground their hips together. Hux had never seen anything so gorgeous. Or so erotic.

And Poe. He was like putty in Kylo's hands, sagging into him with his beautiful golden brown (olive yellow cinnamon bronze) skin flushed with heat.  

Hux watched them for a long time, kneeling on the bed, gasping into each other's mouths. Eventually, hands fell from hair, traced over shoulders and backs, cupped ass cheeks over pants. Kylo tilted his head back so Poe could nip at his throat and gasped, “Red!” 

He might as well have been pleading. 

Hux climbed on the bed behind him and pulled Kylo into his arms. Kylo relaxed against him with a happy sigh that echoed in Hux's ears and mixed with the music. He bit the shell of Kylo's ear while Poe lavished his throat with kisses and Kylo started panting out overwhelmed little chuckles, hands buried back in Poe's hair. 

“Poe,” Hux said darkly, teeth still closed around Kylo's ear, “go lower.” 

Poe groaned an eager “Mhmm,” and kissed a little trail to Kylo's puckered pierced nipple and sucked. 

Kylo finally cried out, and when Hux reached around to tug the other ring, Kylo started to tremble like a leaf in a breeze. Hux's guts pulled again, and he realized he was achingly hard in his pajama bottoms. It only got worse when Kylo's hands moved from Poe's hair to Hux's. 

He got lost in the feel of Kylo's earlobe between his teeth, in the way it made Kylo shake, and in the soft, gentle sucking sounds Poe was making against Kylo's chest. He’d never felt anything like it. Every touch was magnified, every point of contact alive with nerve endings Hux never knew he had. 

If Hux had been sober, he would have moved on, found some other bit of skin to tease, but instead he forgot any other pleasurable places existed for him to kiss. The music bent around him. The color behind his eyes splayed out in incredible fractals that he got lost in. 

Kylo sobbed, “ _ Please,”  _ and when Hux pulled off, he found Poe, still thoroughly devoted to Kylo's right nipple while Hux tugged on the left with the mean little jerks that he knew Kylo loved. 

“Poe.” Poe pulled away, looked up at Hux, and Hux saw what he'd done while Hux had been lost behind his own eyelids. Kylo's chest was littered with purpling bites that Hux could just see under the brilliant colors on his skin; the nipple Poe had been so infatuated with was dark and angry and swollen, and Kylo was shaking in Hux's arms, his eyes rolling behind closed lids. 

“Lower.” 

Poe grinned at him and Hux gave him a savage little nod before he put his lips back to Kylo's ear. “I told you I was going to make a mess of you, didn't I?” 

“ _ Yes.”  _

Poe was kissing across his stomach now and Kylo was thrusting his hips up under Poe's fingers. His feet were folded under him and Poe was resting between his bent knees. 

As Hux watched, Poe dipped his fingers into Kylo's waistband and then looked up, that same mischievous smile tugging at his lips. 

Hux shocked Poe and Kylo both when he reached out and traced his thumb over Poe's kiss-swollen lips. It was all it took to make Poe’s eyes go dark again, to take all the play out of him and replace it with eagerness. “You like being used like this, don't you?” 

“Yes,” Poe agreed with a little nod that pushed his chin more firmly into Hux's hand. “You. You're.” He paused and licked his lips. The little wet trail he left glowed against his skin. “I see what Kylo sees in you.” 

Hux smirked and dragged his hand along Poe's cheek before he curled his fingers around the back of Poe's head. He pulled gently when he said, “Suck his dick.” 

Kylo whimpered against Hux's cheek and reached for Poe, but Hux adjusted himself again, got both arms under Kylo's and held his hands above his head so he couldn't reach. Then he watched Poe. 

Poe pulled on the waistband of Kylo's pajama pants gingerly, peeled it back until he'd exposed Kylo's drooling cock to the air. Rainbow threads like spider silks trailed from it, stretched into oblivion and Hux couldn't tell anymore what was there and what wasn’t, what was actually threads of precome dripping from Kylo’s desperate cock and what was only there for Hux. 

Poe flicked the sparkling ring Kylo had at the head and said, “This is new.” Then he took the whole thing into his mouth and  _ Hux  _ was the one who was overwhelmed. Kylo arched and keened in his arms, his thick dick disappearing down Poe's throat. Poe's eyes rolled back in his head, lips pulled tight around all the little ridges, and Hux could feel his own pulse in his ears and his cock, was holding Kylo so tightly his arms started to ache. 

They'd already teased Kylo enough before. In what felt like seconds, he was thrashing in Hux's arms, moaning so loudly Hux actually felt a little jealous of Poe. 

Then he moaned, “Hux,” over and over again with pleading little gasps, tried to reach Hux's lips with his but Hux pulled away from him and said, “I'm not the one making you feel like this. Poe is. You should thank him.” 

Kylo shuttered out, “Th-thank you, Poe,  _ fuck, Poe _ ,” and Poe moaned loudly, the sound muffled from his current occupation. 

Hux's voice betrayed him, shook when he said, “Poe. Use your fingers.” 

Poe pulled back. “Where--” 

“On the nightstand,” Hux said with a nod. He shifted under Kylo as Poe reached for the lube, kissed Kylo's lips until he was sinking into them, every nerve that touched Kylo alive with warm, floaty pleasure. He wanted to be kissing Kylo when Poe's fingers penetrated him, wanted to feel Kylo's stuttering breath on his lips, feel the muscles in his shoulders strain. 

He wasn't disappointed. Kylo's whole body went suddenly taught and Hux pulled away, fully expecting to watch Kylo come down Poe's throat. 

Kylo didn't come. Poe kept working him over with long, filthy licks and sucks, and teased him with two fingers that he seemed to know how to use very well. Kylo kept shouting in surprised pleasure every time Poe sunk fully down on him and Hux realized he was timing the motion of his hand with the vigor of his dick sucking. 

All at once, Hux felt too much the spectator, and his voice was softer, more vulnerable than he would have liked when he breathed, “Poe, Poe, come here,” and tilted forward to meet him. 

Poe’s lips and chin were wet. He smelled like Kylo,  _ tasted  _ like Kylo, and he was so eager for Hux's touch it took Hux's breath away. Hux unwound himself from Kylo, let Kylo recline across his lap while Poe fingered him open, and instead buried both his hands in Poe's glimmering hair. He'd been watching glitter spark from Poe's curls for so long, he had to try to catch it. 

Kylo took huge shaky breaths while Hux kissed Poe, the air occasionally hitching in his chest when Poe did something good with his hand. He seemed almost relieved for the rest and Hux vowed he absolutely wasn't going to let Kylo off that easily. 

“I want him to fuck you,” he told Poe between biting kisses that had Poe melting in his hands.  

“Fuck, yes,” Poe breathed, eyes snapping open. “Oh, shit,” he pulled back and laughed a little incredulously. Then he said, “Yes, please, I want that,” all in one breath. 

Hux said, “Take your jeans off, and lay down,” before he added mischievously, “I want to see your face.”

Kylo shivered when Poe finally pulled away from him and fully extricated himself from the tangle of arms and legs. He started jerking his jeans off and Hux found himself staring at the muscles in his thighs. Poe was rimmed in gold. It flowed around him like a halo and Hux wanted nothing more than to touch it. 

Kylo distracted him. He rolled off Hux's legs and kicked his own pajama pants off so Hux was the only one still clothed. His eyelids  fluttered when he smiled at Hux. 

Hux relaxed back on his hands, smiled lazily, and Poe said to Kylo, “I thought you were exaggerating.” 

Kylo laughed and shook his head. 

“About what?” Hux demanded. 

“Nothing,” Kylo teased pushing a hand through his hair. “Just how sexy you are. And,” he added, laying his hand between Hux's legs, “how freaky you can be when you loosen up a little.” 

Hux frowned at the teasing, even though Kylo's hand very nearly robbed him of thought. He opened his mouth to say he couldn't afford to loosen up, but then Poe was climbing back on the bed and Hux had two incredibly attractive, incredibly naked men fighting for a place in his lap. Kylo won; Poe hung back just a little and said, “Let me touch you too, please, I want to-” until Kylo, laughing, pushed him away. 

Hux said to Poe instead, “Lay down,” and then to Kylo, “Help me.” 

Kylo grinned at him and bore Poe down to the bed without another word. Poe whimpered happily, drew his nails down between Kylo's shoulder blades while Hux coated his own fingers in lube. 

Poe had arranged himself properly in the bed, head and shoulders against the pillows, one knee bent. Kylo was leaning over him, wedged between Poe's bent knee and his chest.

All Poe's gold was mixing in with Kylo's rainbow. Hux felt like his chest was going to burst. 

Poe cried out when Hux's lube slick fingers nudged him open. Hux heard him whimper and groan like he was under water, all the little sounds he was making reaching Hux in echoes and swells, and Hux lost himself again, hyperfocused on the hot, wet slide of his hand, of Poe's muscles clenching around him, of the funny little way he'd go horribly tight before he relaxed further, until, by increments, Hux had worked in a third finger, and Kylo had added one of his own. 

Kylo. 

Kylo wasn't kissing Poe anymore. He was staring at Hux's hand, stroking Hux's silk covered back with his free hand while Poe bit his own fist to keep from screaming. He was panting words around his own fingers, gasping, “Kylo,” and “Hux,” and “fuck, shit, please--”

Hux pulled his hand away and Kylo slotted himself into place, dick dripping lube and so hard Hux wondered if it hurt. Kylo tugged Poe forward by his thighs and Poe's breath hitched in his throat when Kylo pushed his legs in the air. Hux had a perfectly unobstructed view of Kylo's gorgeous cock, leaking color like all the rest of him, disappear as Poe clenched around him. 

Poe pulled a pillow in front of his face and wailed into it; Hux snatched it away. 

“Stop that,” he said firmly. “I told you I want to watch you.” 

Kylo groaned. Poe tried to bite back the sounds that were spilling from his lips, suddenly shy despite all that had come before. 

Kylo moaned Hux's name, said, “Touch me, baby, I want to feel you,” and all at once Hux was desperate for the attention he hadn't let either of them give him. 

He stripped away his pants, but left the robe over his shoulders. The cool silk was too addictive against his skin, was so incredibly comforting it almost made all of this feel  _ normal.  _

Kylo stopped fucking Poe when he felt Hux settle on the bed behind him. When Hux lined himself up, started to push forward, Kylo curled forward over Poe, cursed into Poe's neck. Poe wrapped his arms around Kylo's neck and watched Hux over his shoulder. 

Kylo panted desperately when Hux settled his hips against Kylo's ass, went almost painfully still at the feeling and Hux felt that amused jealousy crest in his chest again. How incredible it must feel for Kylo, his best friend at his chest, his lover at his back. How  _ warm  _ he must feel, how supported. 

Hux's best friend was Phasma. Unfortunately, he mused, it just wouldn't be the same. 

Hux shifted into Kylo and they both groaned. Then he moved in earnest, thrilled when Kylo's voice crested over Poe's, broke on Hux's name. Hux finally settled back on his heels, pulled Kylo back, and waited. 

Kylo sat back against him, gasping, and when he adjusted himself, when Poe's voice hitched, Kylo's eyes rolled back. If he moved forward, he moved into Poe. If he moved back, Hux pressed deeper into Kylo. 

Hux bit Kylo's neck, so thoroughly satisfied, he felt like his skin was singing, and said, “What did I tell you?” 

Kylo's voice shook what he said, “That you were going to take me apart.” 

Hux kissed his cheek and said devilishly, “Fuck him.” 

Poe moved, pressed his hand to the wall above the bed and moaned, “ _ Yes.”  _ He practically squeaked when Kylo started to move again, and then yelled wordlessly when Hux brushed the hair off Kylo’s forehead and insisted, “Harder.” 

Kylo did come apart in Hux's arms then, but the best part was, he did it to himself. He couldn't move without feeling one of them, couldn't free himself from the cage they formed with their bodies. Poe draped his arms over his eyes, moaned both their names while Kylo fucked him limp. 

Hux lifted his hips just enough that he sank so deeply into Kylo with each rhythmic thrust that Kylo's voice started to crack. 

Hux only realized how loud he was being himself when he realized the music had stopped, that the strange harmony of voices came only from them. 

Hux had no idea how long it lasted. Every time he thought he was about to come, he just didn't. The wave crested. Everything got better. More intense. Hux's skin kept on singing. The colors behind his eyes burst, grew so much brighter. He curled his fingers against Kylo's thick chest and felt his tattoos moving under his skin. 

It was Poe who finally broke. Hux didn't know when it happened, but Kylo had wrapped his hand around Poe's dick (thick, short, beautiful, just like Poe) and he tugged with each thrust. Poe's body suddenly went so rigid, Kylo was almost locked in place, stuck on Hux's cock. A pearlescent stripe of light arched through the air, painted Poe's chest in shimmering white color. It was so beautiful, Hux almost didn't realize what it was. 

Kylo went limp in Hux's arms, gasping for air like he'd run a marathon; Hux realized in shock that they all were, and with that realization came a wave of fatigue so strong, Hux dropped back to the mattress, unwilling to move another inch. Kylo tilted forward onto Poe's chest, slid off Hux's thoroughly exhausted and already flagging dick, and muttered, “Fucking christ, you two.” 

Hux grinned and adjusted himself on the bed so he was laying along side them both. 

Kylo pinched his robe. “Why are you still wearing this?” 

“It feels good,” Hux told him. 

Poe groaned. “Kylo, get off me.” 

Kylo giggled and rolled away; Hux was lying so close that Kylo actually climbed over top of him, so Hux ended up in the middle. Surprisingly enough, he didn't mind. Particularly when Poe nuzzled against his shoulder. He wiped his chest off with Kylo's blanket and Hux made a mental note to insist Kylo wash his sheets as soon their brains were functioning normally again. 

“You didn't come,” Hux told Kylo in disappointment that was underscored by the understanding that he'd just expended every ounce of sexual energy he had, at least for the next few hours. 

“You didn't either,” Kylo pointed out. “It's the L. Makes it hard to come. I'm not complaining,” he giggled. 

“But Poe,” Hux protested. 

Poe rolled so his arm was draped across Hux's chest and tangled his hand in Kylo's hair. “I took less than the both of you.”

Hux frowned. Than he was distracted by a swell of color from the corner of his eye. 

Kylo climbed out of bed while Hux turned to stare into the Yellow Submarine poster again, and when he returned, it was with a fresh bowl that Poe eagerly accepted. As smoke filled the room, Kylo turned the music back on. Then he laid back down, twitched the blanket over their hips, and curled, cat like, into Hux, hand linked with Poe's over Hux's chest. 

 

“Jesus Christ. It smells like pot and ass in here.” 

Hux opened his eyes, surprised to find he'd fallen asleep. The clock blinking by Kylo’s bed read 3:34 am.

Rey and Finn were staring at him. Before he could formulate a thought, Kylo hurled a dirty t-shirt at them. “Fuck off, don't you knock.” 

“You've got my boyfriend,” Finn said wryly. Hux felt his cheeks start to burn. The colors had all faded. They were all  _ naked _ under here. 

“We're keeping him tonight,” Kylo said, curling more tightly to Hux's chest. “Go away.”

Poe, Hux realized, was still very much asleep, one heavy arm thrown across Hux’s stomach, hand uncomfortably close to Hux’s dick. Hux tried to shift, ever so slightly, toward Kylo, but it was still painfull clear how entangled they all were under the blankets. Only Poe’s hand was covered. 

“Why does my living room look like a Best Buy exploded?” Rey demanded. 

“Hux made me a present. I'll show you in the morning.” 

“What did you take?” Finn asked with a laugh. Rey shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

“Hux had a bad morning,” Kylo explained. “I wanted to cheer him up.” 

“What’d he talk you into?” Rey asked Hux sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“LSD,” Hux admitted almost shyly. “Things may have… gotten out of hand,” he added eyeing Poe pressed up against him with the blanket low enough over his hips that it was very obvious he wasn't wearing pants. 

Rey snorted. “Yeah, I'd say that.” 

“Fuck, you guys are loud,” Poe said without opening his eyes or otherwise moving at all. 

“He lives,” Finn commented. “I was afraid we'd lost you.” 

“Nah, you'd never lose me, babe,” Poe drawled. He rolled over in the bed, heedless of the way the blanket failed to cover him, and puckered his lips at Finn. “Kiss, sweetie?” 

“Fuck, no!” Finn laughed. “I dunno where you've been.” 

“Mostly on my dick,” Kylo drawled, voice muffled against Hux's chest. 

Poe peered around the room while Finn chuckled and Rey mock-glared, and said, “You two, get out before you make Hux angry.” Then he winked. “He gets very  _ protective _ of Kylo, you know. Gets very  _ bossy  _ about who gets to see his naked boyfriend.” 

“Oh, really?” Rey teased. 

“Yes, really,” Kylo muttered. “Leave him alone.” 

Hux pulled Kylo closer, still too stunned to speak. What was he even supposed to _ say? _ They were all acting like this was so  _ normal.  _

“I gotta ask,” Finn said, peering down at Poe. “Is he everything Kylo says he is?” 

Hux squeezed his eyes shut as his cheeks began to burn. Kylo said furiously, “Finn!” 

But Poe just grinned mischievously, and said, “Seriously? If you ever get the chance, try that.” He motioned to Hux and Kylo and Hux had had enough. 

Rey shrieked with laughter when Hux used his knees to push Poe out of the bed. 

“Hey!” Poe complained. 

Hux tugged the blanket higher on his chest, and said, “If you're gonna kiss and tell you can sleep on the floor.” 

“Serves you right,” Kylo added. 

Poe pouted and looked at Rey and Finn. “Fine, I'll just bunk with you two.” 

Rey laughed in his face. “Like hell you will. You need at least two showers and three days to wash Kylo stink out of your hair.” 

“Hey!” Kylo snapped. Rey just blew him a kiss. 

“Sucks to be you!” Rey said brightly. Then she and Finn left together, laughing as they closed the door behind them. “Oh and Hux?” Rey added just before the door clicked closed. “Nice robe.” Kylo snickered into Hux's neck when Hux made a foul gesture at the door. 

Poe tried to squeeze back in beside Hux, but Hux pushed him off again. Kylo did the same. 

“Come on, you two, it's so late,” Poe whined. “Let me lay down.” 

“No,” Hux said pettily. 

“Kylo,” Poe called. “Come on.” 

“Mmm, shouldn't have made fun of him,” Kylo teased. 

Poe sat down on the edge of the bed, and nudged Hux's legs under the covers. “Come on, Hux,” Poe drawled. “I'm sorry, I was just teasing, let me in.” 

Hux peered sleepily at Kylo. Kylo grinned back. 

Then Hux looked at Poe, and with a truly evil smile, said, “Very well. But you'll have to make it up to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, y'all, drugs are bad, mkay? 
> 
> I mean. I just felt obligated to say that because two separate people have told me this is like a love letter to acid sooooo. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to those of you who volunteered to beta! I was feeling very self conscious about this chapter and I really appreciated the extra help. <3 Ajax, Jules, and Jo are amazeballs and you helped SO MUCH. I love you all! 
> 
> So this was crazy fun to write actually. Hopefully my first foray into threesome territory was satisfactory! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So listen. I'ma tell you guys a secret. I wrote this weeks ago and it reminded me of how much I love L (whoops) and that I haven't done it in like seven years so what I'm trying to say is because of this fic I took a trip last night and now seems like the perfect time to post this. Chapter two is all done, it's just waiting to be beta'd (I don't suppose I have any volunteers? :D?) and I will probably post it in a day or two! I hope you all enjoy; this fic was a special challenge for me as LSD is a weird fucking drug and trying to accurately recreate it in text form was a very fun experiment. Also, this is a threesome fic and that's another thing I've never written before sooooo fingers crossed it came out ok! 
> 
> I love you guys! Thank you so much for supporting this series; I adore them and I adore you and I'm so happy I can share them with you.
> 
> Also, very very very special thanks to Ajax and Jules for being the most incredible and encouraging friends and readers. You guys sustain me. <3


End file.
